User blog:Bookerr389/A Brief Rest
Sunday morning , another blessed day. The Pig and Whistle was bustling with people. Foreigners as well as local townsfolk were all quickly stopping by. All of them were in a hurry to get a quick bite to eat, and a warm drink before the busy work day. At the entrance of the bustling inn stood Jack. His face carried the usual bright smile that people were accustomed to. He always enjoyed watching the liveliness of the people. It always reassured him on why he fought, and defended the people. To watch them flourish and continue their life's without trouble. Looking around the bustling inn Jack caught the glance of his old friend Alister, sitting idly alone . The wide smile that he had been carrying shrank .It appears that I'm late, he thought to himself. With purpose in his step he quickly made his way to where his friend was sitting. It was out of the ordinary for Jack to be late, usually it was the other way round. Upon approach of the table Jack was given a warm welcome by Alister, “ Your fucking late.” Alister's charm of being forward it seemed had not disappeared,” Apologies old friend, I've been just…” before Jack could further explain Alister bellowed a hearty laugh,” No need to explain Jackie. I know your catching up with all your paper work. Come on and sit; I already ordered for us.” The half-elf motioned for his friend to take a seat. Jack nodded thankfully at Alister before sitting down, “ So how do you like the Brotherhood so far?” It had been quite a while since Alister had joined the group, and Jack wanted to know how he was doing,” Better then my last gig ; I'll tell you that much.” With a chuckle Jack would inquire, “ And your last gig was?” Alister's face would smirk,” Watching over your clumsy ass.” Jack let out a small chuckle,” I'm being serious Jackie; you keep getting into messes. First I hear you went back to Lordaeron and nearly killed your self for some broad.” Jack began to open his mouth but would quickly be stopped, “ And then I hear you’ve gone all over the globe, throwing yourself into constant danger for books.” Alister's seemingly young appearance hid an old worried man,” I promised Andrea.” Jack nodded,” I know Al.” Alister continued, “ Do you know? I promised her that I would watch over ya. How am I supposed to do that if ya keep putting yourself in peril.” A look annoyance but understanding covered Jack’s face. Before Alister continued a waitress appeared. She carried with her a tray which held two plates, and a large yellow pot,” Alrighty dears, I have a…” She glanced at her tray, “ Plate of egg, sausage links, and toast.” Alister pointed to Jack,” That's his.” She nodded and placed the plate in front of Jack, “ And I guess that means the biscuits and gravy is your?” She said rhetorically. Placing the dish hard in front of Alister,” And….one pot of Gilnean roast.” She placed the pot in the middle of the two,” Enjoy.” As she left both Jack and Alister gave her a thanks. The two would then dig into their morning meals. Neither of the two for a good while said a word. Finishing his food Alister would sigh,” I’m sorry Jackie.” Looking up from his food Jack nodded, “ I’m just worried about ya aight.” Jack nodded at his old friend again ,and replied in a sincere fashion , “ I know Al.” Alister would then smirk as he tried to transition subjects, “ So anyone catch your fancy of late?” Jack narrowed his eyes,” Why?” Alister reached into his coat, and pulled out his smokes, “ Oh come on I gotta know if there’s a lucky lady out there.” He chuckled as he put a cigarette in his mouth. Jack’s face turned grim as he knew one way or another he was going to end up answering the question. No matter how much Jack tried to cover anything up Alister always had a way of finding things out, it's what made him a good investigator. Leaning on the table Jack would answer,” Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ask them.” Alister let out a drag of smoke before taking his smoke out of his mouth to speak,” Jackie come on we’ve been over this before. If ya like a girl ya can't just hold it up inside of ya, it's not healthy.” Jack shook his head. He knew Alister was right, but he didn't wanna admit it. Alister let out a hmmm before placing his smoke back in his mouth. The two sat at their table for a good hour. By the time the two had decided to leave the Inn once bustling with the morning crowds had died down significantly. At the entrance of the inn Alister let out a sigh,” Welp I got business to attend to Jackie.” Jack looked at his friend,” Yeah same.” With a hard pat on Jacks back Alister nodded,” Ill see ya tonight or possibly tomorrow.” With that Alister walked off to do Light knows what. Jack on the other hand stood alone at the door. He looked up at the now mid morning sky, and smiled,” Another blessed day.” Category:Blog posts Category:Brotherhood of Clemency